An Envious Life
by DarkLustyHumor
Summary: A sort of sequel to FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Envy and the rest of the sins have been brought back to life and this time they're part human. What's the reason they were brought back and who is the one that brought them back in the first place? A/N: I'm working on this chapter at a time and there may or may not be sexual content further in. (A bunch of genres in this story)
1. Introduction: Darkness

Hey everyone this is going to be a pretty long fanfic but I've been working on it for a while and I think it's worth the read. The characters in this fanfic are supposed to act similar to how they are in the anime and I tried to make it so everything has some sense of logic to it. Things wont be exactly canon and some concepts might be a bit different but otherwise I tried to make sure the characters and story line fit along with the actual anime FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Envy: Get on with it already, start the damn thing already I'm getting bored.

Me:..And with that, everyone here is the introduction to "An Envious Life"

Darkness, a never ending limbo that seems to suffocate any living thing. At least that's what the homunculus expected to encounter when he was destroyed, or rather, destroyed himself. Most would say suicide is a coward's way out but how can it really be suicide when you weren't alive in the first place? At least that's how he chose to see it.

But despite what he originally thought about where he would end up, as nothingness in a dark void without any type of consciousness, here he was, completely conscious of his surroundings. He wasn't even correct about it being a dark void, instead he was drifting in a dark room, surrounded by his memories going by as pictures on a reel of negatives. He had chosen not to look at them, why look at the past that he had escaped? The idea of it was completely redundant and so he stayed floating in the room, wondering if anything would happen next. Wishful thinking, he had decided a long time ago (If time even existed here) that this was it, this was his end and he would be here forever. So imagine his shock when he heard a voice begin to speak to him from somewhere beyond the dark room.

"Envy, it is time for you to go. You were created as a homunculus but during the time you were in existence you had developed a soul, a personality of your own with independent thinking from your master. You have created an abundance of memories that is proof in itself that you are more than what you were created as. And so now you are being recreated as a human and homunculus cross. When you awaken you'll be in a vicinity in which you are to inhabit and choose your own path. Everything you need to know about how to survive will be placed throughout the vicinity in which you will live in from now on."

Envy decided to keep his snide comments to himself for once. This was his way out of this hellish place and he wasn't about to screw it up. He didn't know who the owner of this deep emotionless voice was but he wouldn't fight it. After all he had nothing to lose.

He shut his eyes as a bright red light surrounded him, the all too familiar sound of a philosopher stone breaking echoed in his ears before everything went dark and he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Alive

Hey again everyone! This is chapter one! I just want to let everyone know that they don't have to worry about this only having a few chapters and not finishing because I already have several chapters done. I'll post a chapter every now and then and the speed I post chapters all depends on how many views and reviews I get. That way I know people are actually reading and possibly enjoying this. By the way, questions are welcome! And without further ado here is chapter one!

Something felt different. It wasn't just the fact that he was no longer floating or that he felt a strange beating sensation in his chest that seemed to spread unfamiliar warmth throughout his whole body. No, it was something else, a feeling of fitting in his own body. No longer did he feel as if he was inside a shell or loose fitting clothing, he felt somewhat complete. Envy opened his eyes after a few moments of debating and sat up. The now half homunculus was on the floor of what looked to be a dining hall with a long narrow table in the center surrounded by much smaller tables and a door that he assumed lead to a kitchen. Having taken in his surroundings he then proceeded to look at his body, feeling his hair to realize it was the same, dare he say palm tree style, he had grown accustomed to. It was then he remembered what the voice had said and the realization hit him that he was alive. Alive...

Envy jumped to his feet and looked over himself quickly. He was alive, he could barely believe it. He has his own body and it was as good looking as he remembered and oh it felt so much better. It was then another realization hit him and he grinned, shutting his eyes for a moment before jumping up on the table and throwing his fists in the air.

"Yes I'm no longer a worm! Yes! Yes! Y-" Getting the feeling he wasn't alone he slowly turned his head to see his siblings, Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, Wrath and to his annoyance Greed, staring at him.

An awkward silence followed the discovery of his siblings, only broken by a cough from Wrath who was attempting to make things a bit less awkward. After a few more moments of this silence Envy sat down cross legged on the table, leaning to the left with his elbow on his leg and his cheek resting on his fist, his right hand on his hip. "It looks like I'm not the only one that was brought back." He mused.

"No, in fact you were the last one to be brought back." Greed sneered and put his hands up in the air a bit along with a shrug. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to be brought back at all. I of course was brought back first. I guess the world just can't get enough of me."

"Or it was saving the best for last, you were probably brought back first so you wouldn't be forgotten. After all you are quite forgettable with how you run off on your own so often." Envy made a slight shooing motion with his hand.

Greed grinned at this, knowing that he had something against Envy that could settle this little dispute so easily. And as his name suggested, he was greedy to take the win. "That's a lot of talk for someone who was weak enough to commit suicide in the end. I can't say I'm surprised though, I always thought you weren't much of a man. I mean, just look at yourself!"

"Why you, I'll tear you apart!" Envy jumped to his feet and started walking towards the other sin, exaggerating the movements of his shoulders as he walked, only to be stopped by a sword blocking his path. "What gives?!" Envy glared at Wrath, the owner of the sword.

"We were just brought back to life I don't think any bloodshed is wise. We were given another chance and none of us are at our full strength yet. For whatever reason we were all brought back to life and I for one don't want to have my privilege of living taken away because of something so petty as this." Wrath sheathed his sword with a sigh. "There's better things for us to do than kill each other, wouldn't you agree?"

Envy knew that the elder sin was right as much as he hated to admit it, and he really hated to admit it. Sometimes it was as if his own pride outranked the sin named as such and the same went for his wrath. Grudgingly he ignored the amused look in Greed's eyes for being scolded and folded his arms. "Alright fine, fine. So now what?"

Wrath turned his gaze towards Lust and nodded before looking at Envy. "You were indeed the last of us to be created and it has been a few weeks since the first of us was brought back. Lust will take you to our new father where you will undergo a physical check-up as well as be more informed about our current situation."

Physical check up? What was this some type of clinic? If there was one thing that Envy hated most it was to be poked and prodded by someone else and examined like some type of lab rat. He might have little shame but he did have boundaries believe it or not and if any of them were crossed he knew it wouldn't end well for someone. He sighed and followed Lust down the hall silently, making sure to stick his tongue out at Greed as he passed.

As he continued following Lust he came to the conclusion that this place seemed to be set up like a college, minus the lockers. It was strange that he even knew what a college looked like being as he had never been to one, in fact he had never been in a school period, all of his knowledge was given to him when he was created. He decided against questioning it, he didn't find it very interesting anyway.

He did his best to avoid looking at Lust, he had always felt a bit uncomfortable around her. Her voice and the way she carried herself around seemed almost hypnotic and sometimes it drove him mad that she could always keep up that calm tone. It wasn't that he was sexually attracted to her, that was completely absurd besides she wasn't his type she just drove him up the wall with that goody two shoes seductive act of hers.

Although there were other sins that made him even more pissed off. Wrath and his uppity ways for instance, he hated how Wrath seemed to automatically assume he was in charge and took it upon himself to "keep the peace". Pride he didn't really have much of a problem with, as long as the little brat didn't bother him and he rarely did.

Gluttony, now Gluttony was a bit different he both despised and tolerated him. The way he talked, that childish voice with innocence and that damn stomach of his drove Envy up the wall! But the fact that he would do pretty much anything Envy said as long as Lust didn't say anything about it was something that he liked.

Sloth? Well he could tolerate Sloth, as long as he wasn't talking or..well around. That voice of his was so annoying, so slow and so tired it was almost enough to make Envy tired. And that sleeping of his, God! He can't sleep quietly that lumbering oaf is so loud with that snoring of his and his complaining was enough to make Envy want to jump off the nearest cliff.

Greed, just thinking his name made Envy want to vomit. That egotistical bastard with his demeaning mocking voice made Envy think about introducing a new form of wrath to that man's head! Envy's eyes narrowed as he continued thinking about how much he hated the sin, always treating Envy like less of a man and disposable. He even had the nerve to call him ugly, ugly! At this point he was simmering with rage and showed it in his tone when he heard Lust say something. "What?!"

Lust cocked a brow at Envy's tone and gestured towards the door. "You'll have your physical first, it's right in there. Please try not to give the nurse too much trouble, she had enough of it with Greed trying to flirt with her, and she didn't take kindly to that at all."  
Envy rolled his eyes. "Well well looks like I should watch myself then. Don't want to get hurt by someone that has access to a bunch of narcotics." He shrugged with a fake frown and walked into the nurse's office, shutting the door and looking around. The room was almost cozy looking, well despite the examination table in the back of it that, although looked comfy was armed with restraints in case anyone got out of hand. He continued looking around, spotting a bunch of needles. It wasn't that he was afraid of needles, not like that Elric pipsqueak but he hated the idea of anyone invading his personal space and underneath the skin was way too personal.

"Well it looks like you did get brought back after all. I was beginning to think that Greed was right about you."

Envy snapped his head up at the slightly familiar voice, looking over in shock at who was to be his nurse. "Izumi, I didn't expect to see you anytime soon. I take it you stopped teaching alchemy to snot nosed brats then." He smirked, brow raised and leaning against the wall with one hand on his hip.

Izumi looked at Envy and shook her head. "No I stopped teaching when I was given the opportunity to be paid highly for a job to take care of you and your siblings. Besides in a way you are my responsibility, seeing as how you gave a lot of trouble to a student of mine. And I know I can keep you in line better than anyone else." Izumi smiled slyly at the last part, she knew all too well that the homunculus would be a bit difficult towards any nurses and she took it upon herself as a challenge to keep them in order and a challenge to help teach them right from wrong. In fact it was because of her abilities that she was given such an opportunity by the one that brought them back. She wasn't sure herself why they were brought back or why she had accepted this job in the first place, the most logical conclusion she could come to was the fact that she would have a good challenge and felt partly responsible for them and didn't want them to go after her dear ex-students of hers again. Besides, something told her that she would find some amusement in this job.

Envy didn't doubt that the ex-teacher was strong, it was easy to see that she had been through many hardships by the coolness in her eyes but that didn't mean he would just roll over for her. If he wanted to do something he would do it and not worry about what she may or may not do to him for it, after all she was put in charge as a nurse not an executioner. For now he decided to play along, he wasn't at full strength anyway and it wasn't smart to start a fight this early in being brought back, Wrath made a good point of that. "Whatever you say princess. I'll behave for now as long as you do." It was a small threat he had to admit it wasn't his best one but the point got across nonetheless.

"I have no interest in causing any issues. It's really up to you as to whether I behave or not, now then let's get this examination over with. Sit on the table and I'll get started."

Envy, not wanting to let this draw on much longer decided the best thing to do was just bear with it and go along with it until it was over. He walked over to the table and sat on it with a bored expression, trying to pretend he was doing something more interesting and more worthwhile. He stayed put and let Izumi get on with the examination, reading an eye chart first before she got a bit more physical and begin feeling his back with the stethoscope. He gritted his teeth at this, hating to be touched and every part of him screaming to reach back and punch her, he managed to endure it without snapping. Just when he thought she was almost done he was snapped back into his senses after hearing something he was sure he had misheard. "What was that?"

"I said take your clothes off. It's important for this examination." A smirk crossed Izumi's face. "Or are you embarrassed or shy about your body?" She knew that this provocation would be enough to get him to strip and let her get on with the examination. Someone as prideful as Envy wouldn't let her get away with saying something like that without proving her wrong. And she was right, Envy let out a growl before taking his clothes off. She went over to him and continued the examination, examining his chest and going lower and lower. She wasn't particularly fond of this part, only that it would strip the half homunculus of his pride a bit.

Envy looked at the ceiling, becoming more aware of the hand moving down towards his more personal area. Was she examining him or molesting him? His breath hitched in his throat as he heard the snapping sound of a change of examination gloves and felt them examining his most sensitive of areas.

His change in composure didn't go unnoticed and Izumi paused to look up at the sin. "It's alright I'm not going to cut them off." She tried her best not to laugh at the annoyed expression on his face and continued checking him. It was then she paused and looked at her patient. "Envy you have the ability to shape shift correct? Can you shape shift into a female form?"

Envy rolled his eyes at the stupidity that he just heard. Can he shape shift into a female, of course he can. He wouldn't be much of a shape shifter if he couldn't. To make it easier he decided to just shape shift his chest and genital region, he wasn't feeling like transforming completely anyway. "Yes nurse but I didn't think you were into that, what would your husband think?" He smirked before changing into a female.

Izumi decidedly ignored that remark and got back to business, looking down at "his" genital region to get a confirmation on something. What she saw made it hard for her to stifle a chuckle and she cleared her throat and stood upright. "Well it seems that you are indeed able to change into a female form perfectly. I think it's safe to say that you are indeed both male and female."

At this Envy looked at Izumi and narrowed "his" eyes. "What do you mean by both male and female? I'm a male!"

Izumi choked down a chuckle and looked at Envy in the eyes. "Envy even for a shape shifter it's impossible to completely replicate the genitalia of another sex. If you were indeed purely male then you wouldn't of been able to replicate what you have down below. However if you were purely female then you wouldn't be able to replicate the male genitals either. Now do you have all of the organs of a female? That I'm not sure about but the fact of the matter is that you are both male and female and will remain that way, but despite that you are indeed more male than female due to the fact that you're normal body without shape shifting is male."

The look of horror and utter disbelief in Envy's eyes was as clear as the philosopher's stone is red. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing, and worse if Greed found out...He clenched his fists, anger seething in eyes.

As if Izumi could read his mind she said "Don't worry I wont tell anyone but the one that brought you to life. This is completely confidential and who knows otherwise is entirely up to you." She could visibly see the sin calm down and sighed inwardly. She was glad that he didn't get out of control and have to be sedated. After that she was able to finish up his exam pretty quickly while he remained silent, not wanting to give her a reason to tell anyone else about his little "predicament". She found it was quite a bit easier to take his blood than it was to take Greed's who had made a big deal about her taking his "possession". She rolled her eyes at the thought and finished his examination, watching as he put his clothes on to make sure he wasn't dizzy from the loss of blood and then watching him leave the room. This was going to be an interesting job indeed.

Well here's the chapter, geez it looks shorter than it does in my word program. xD Anyway is this formatting okay or do you think I should add more spaces in between lines? Input is greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2: Coping

Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter. I really need to get better at these introduction things. xD But anyway Envy has a lot to cope with and come to terms with after what he found out in the last chapter. You all know what I'm talking about. xD Anyway let's do this thing!

Envy poked at his dinner absentmindedly. In the end he hadn't been able to meet his new "parent" who he knew he wouldn't accept as one anyway. It turns out that his new creator was too busy and hadn't seen any of the homunculi yet. Oh well, he wasn't in much of a mood to meet anyone else yet after learning about his gender misconception. He stared at his steak and continue poking it, stabbing it with his knife but getting little satisfaction from it. He sighed inwardly and kept poking the steak, unaware that he was being watched by Lust who had brought him back to the dining hall to eat his first true meal.

Lust watched Envy with slight concern. It wasn't like her brother to act like this, yes he was distant in some ways but he was also a loud mouth. The fact he had barely said anything and didn't even throw a tantrum about not meeting their parent was some of the strangest behavior he had exhibited in accordance to his personality. She continued watching the jealous sin poking at his steak, she knew he wasn't used to eating but he needed to in order to survive. For a moment she had wondered if perhaps Envy didn't know how to cut the steak properly but then she remembered how often he had mutilated cattle in the past just for his own amusement and quickly shooed away that theory. She pondered if maybe he wasn't adjusting well to his new body but he had been perfectly fine before meeting with the nurse, maybe he wasn't dealing well with the fact that the examinations were so...thorough..

Finally having mutilated the steak enough Envy forced himself to take a bite of the steak, which by now was cold and not very appetizing. He ate half of the steak before getting up and throwing away his plate.

There was something bothering him, something he couldn't quite place but it felt a bit like some type of pressure in his lower regions. He had originally thought it was from hunger but now he wasn't so sure, he took a sip of water and realized the feeling had grown even more so from it, throwing away his cup he realized what his issue was. He had to piss, and bad. He looked over at Lust who seemed to be lost in her own little world of thought and for a brief moment wondered what was so interesting that she would become so unaware, before realizing his situation was becoming more dire. He quietly made for the door and managed to slip out unnoticed.

He looked around and walked through the hallway, looking at the doors for any sign of one leading to a bathroom. He picked up the pace and walked briskly, continuing to search for a bathroom, the pressure was becoming almost painful at this point. He looked around more before looking straight ahead, eyes widening a bit and stopping with a palm an inch from his face. " _Not now!"_ He thought to himself as he looked at the hand blocking his way. He watched as the meddlesome hand moved down to reveal Greed in all his annoying glory standing in front of him and smirking.

"What do you want now shield head?" He spat in annoyance.

Greed continued looking at him and smirking. "Oh I just wanted to see what my little brother was up to walking through the halls all by himself. Wouldn't want you getting lost after all you are one of my possessions and you know I don't like to lose them."

Little brother?! Envy hated being referred to in such an insignificant manner and pushed passed Greed. He would deal with him some other time, but right now he really had to go. "Go bother someone else I'm not in the mood." He knew almost immediately saying that was a mistake and hoped that Greed would just let it go but to his dismay but not to his surprise Greed made his way in front of his face once more.

"Not in the mood? Aww did something happen little brother? Did you have issues showing the nurse your tiny dick without a microscope?" Greed loved egging his little brother on, especially when he got an outburst of a response and was a bit surprised that Envy seemed to have ignored him and sidestepped around him to continue on. This was definitely not something Envy was known for unless ordered to do. He proceeded to follow Envy out of curiosity, maybe something really did happen. He grinned darkly as he continued pestering the younger sin. "You're awfully quiet this evening? Are you getting cranky?"

Envy forced himself to stay composed for fear of losing control of his bladder. Although his outside was completely composed on the inside he was screaming so many profanities that even the devil himself would be shocked. He continued looking around coming to the realization that every single door looked exactly the same. He stopped walking and opened one of the doors, looking in it to see what looked like an old science lab, he knew it would be too easy if it was a bathroom and shut it with yet another curse in his mind. At this point he was getting desperate and even the potted plants he was passing looked like heaven to him. For a moment he pondered asking Greed for directions to the bathroom but quickly shuddered the idea away, knowing that he would never hear the end of it. At this point he had enough of Greed's provocation and got ready to land a punch in his big smug face only to pause at the sight of Lust walking over.

"Greed, Izumi wants to see you." Lust's voice was as hypnotic as always and Greed found himself nodding and walking off before a clear thought crossed his mind. Lust then looked over at Envy, running her fingers through her hair. "You were supposed to tell me when you were leaving Envy."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize I needed a babysitter." He spat back, annoyed at the lack of privacy he was getting. "Look Lust I don't know what you were ordered to do but I don't need anyone tailing me around all day long." Envy's annoyance was growing along with the pressure in his bladder and he was about ready to destroy Lust if she didn't leave him alone.

Lust noticed the uncomfortable look on Envy's face and looked down a bit to see the slight bulge in his abdomen from his visible need to go. She looked away and laughed into her hand softly.

"What's so funny?!" Envy demanded, completely irritated at this point.

"Envy if you had to go so bad you could of just let me know. I would of shown you where the bathroom was." Lust said after recomposing herself. She then turned and started walking, turning once more and gesturing for Envy to follow in what seemed to look like a very flirtatious way before continuing on.

Envy felt his cheeks begin to burn red from embarrassment and quickly scolded himself for letting something so stupid get to him. He followed Lust to the bathroom and went in it, making sure to close and lock the door so she wouldn't try anything. He wasn't sure what Lust might do if she saw his manhood in plain sight and he didn't feel like finding out. He walked over to the toilet and pulled down his scort, knowing instinctively what to do and sighing in relief as the warm golden stream exited him. "Oh yeah.." He groaned shamelessly before pulling his scort back up and flushing the toilet. The sin then put his hands on his hips and rolled his neck a bit before walking out of the bathroom.

"Better?" Lust asked teasingly, already knowing the answer.

"I feel great." Envy grinned, his mood restored to it's former glory. "Now then let's get out of this boring old hallway, really it's more boring than where I was before I came back to life." He stretched out with his hands in the air and turned and started walking back from the direction he had come. Envy was walking confidently once more, with a new conviction that things wouldn't be as bad as he thought they would. He had just pissed like a guy, what more proof did he need that he was one? He grinned at the thought, Izumi had no idea what she was talking about, how could she possibly know anything, it's not like there were other shape shifting homunculi that turned human to compare him to.

* * * * *

There was nothing that the Sin could do to stay comfortable, as much as he tossed and turned in his bed he couldn't find a comfortable position. He supposed this was what they called insomnia, there was too much running through his thoughts and it seemed as if every last crevice in his mind was filled with an aching amount of questions that he couldn't answer. After hours of fruitless efforts to fall asleep Envy decided to just think about his current situation.

What next? That was the big thing running through his mind. Up to the point he ended his existence he had always done his father's bidding. His task at hand was easy at the time, create philosopher stones and find them as well as keep an eye on that Elric pipsqueak and his brother to make sure that they didn't interfere with any plans. Now however Envy was left to wonder what to do next, he already knew what the other homunculi had plans to do but he couldn't think of anything in particular. Who knew that freedom could come with a price of ignorance?

Personally the choices the other homunculi chose for their paths made him sick, they were all so innocent. Lust with her idea of being a whore fit her but there wasn't any killing involved! Envy was someone that took pride in killing and torturing others, it was just who he was and who he would remain to be! Sloth wanted nothing more than to sleep his existence away, Gluttony wanted to eat everything he could possibly eat from around the world. Pride wanted to be the leader of his own organization while Wrath wanted to spend time in a type of luxury retirement. The only one that had a path that seemed interesting to Envy was Greed's path as ironic as it was. Greed planned to take over the world and do anything to get it. Envy wasn't interested in owning the world no, but at least Greed's plans involved the possibility of killing and torture!

Envy scowled, it was plenty easy for the others to choose their paths considering that they all were basically set by the simplicity of the Sins they were named after. Save for Pride and Wrath, but they already had their own "independent" paths going for them before they were destroyed. One thing Envy knew for sure is that he wouldn't find a path based on his sin, no he wouldn't allow himself to only have a path based on the fortune of others! The thought of it made him so angry and it took all his self control not to punch craters into the floor, normally he wouldn't think twice about doing such a thing, but seeing as his strength still wasn't back to normal he didn't want to risk having to rest more.

The half homunculi knew for sure of one thing though, his path needed to involve bloodshed and the tortured screams of his enemies. He thrived on the bloodied and heart wrenching cries of his victims and the thought of not being able to destroy and cause tyranny drove him even more insane than he actually was! And insane he was, he still remembered all of his laughter and the enjoyment out of demeaning others and taking their pathetic lives from them. He looked at his hands and grinned dementedly as he cupped them a bit and watched them shake with anticipation and memories of the sweet tears that had fallen from the loved ones of his victims. Oh yes it was enough to bring him to a type of high that no drug in existence could possibly give him! He licked his lips and continued looking at his hands, eyes wide with complete insanity as he laughed. Oh he would bring torture and agony with his new life, he would do everything he could to demean others and make them suffer all for his amusement! He would have so much fun that everyone else would have to envy HIM! His power, his strength, his darkness, the whole world would surely envy him! His evil desires caused Envy to feel even more confident about his current situation and he knew that he wouldn't let anything stop him. He finally had a goal and his goal was to be known throughout the universe as the ultimate creation, there wouldn't be a single pathetic little dwelling that his name wouldn't be tossed around and feared by. He would be even more powerful than Greed! Envy sighed pleasantly, oh yes he would finally stop being the butt of Greed's jokes and have him groveling at his feet for the power he WISHED he had.

It seemed all so perfect to the homunculus but there was still something not sitting right. He couldn't shake a feeling, a distant memory that seemed to be pulling at him a bit. Something that seemed so insignificant when he was making his plans but now seemed to be tugging at the back of his mind. Hesitation is something that he wasn't familiar with when it came to his own plans yet something wasn't quite sitting well. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that he was still adjusting and shooed it aside. Besides this slight hesitation didn't mean anything to him, he would enjoy his chosen path as much as he possibly could and nothing, absolutely nothing could stop him, not even the pipsqueak!

He looked up and brushed the hair out of his face, completely energized despite his complete lack of sleep. Sighing, Envy got up and went over to his closet, taking out his clothes which ironically all looked exactly the same. He slipped the fresh clothes on and looked at his messed up bed with slight annoyance, he would get to that later, besides he would just mess it up again anyway. He figured the same with the floor as he looked down at the clothes he had discarded before laying in bed last night. He would of kept those clothes on and wore them in bed if it hadn't been for the damn heat, as a full homunculi he never had to worry about temperatures bothering him but now that he was part human it turned out to be one of the most annoying and troublesome things he had encountered, aside from the need to use the bathroom every so often and have to eat. As if his stomach read his mind it growled loudly and he dramatically bent over a bit and let his arms dangle down with an annoyed and exasperated expression on his face.

Now Envy was quite hypocritical, he hated the sound of anyone else complaining yet he almost always found something to complain about and he wasn't shy about it as he left his room and started walking towards the kitchen while mumbling his hatred for the heat, hunger and need to use the bathroom. Oh and he couldn't forget the fact that he would probably run into Greed at some point. It was so much more difficult avoiding someone when you lived in the same building.

"I see you're in good spirits today"

The unmistakable voice of Wrath made Envy stop walking and look up. He had been so busy complaining that he hadn't even noticed how close he was to walking into the elder sin. He would have to work on his awareness.

"Well if it isn't the ex-fuhrer. How's the retirement treating you big guy? Bored of it yet?" Somehow even those words that came out of Envy's mouth were salted with mockery and belittling, despite their "innocent" nature.

Wrath shut his eyes and let a gentleman's smile cross his face. He was used to Envy's mocking tone by now and took no mind to it. "My retirement is treating me fine, even if at times I do miss being the fuhrer. But now I have the time to relax and do what I want without being attached by strings. You must understand that feeling yourself now." He chuckled and opened his eyes, looking at his younger brother. "Take care Envy and don't do anything that will have our privileges taken away." The last part the ex-fuhrer had said while walking away, it had a hint of warning in his tone, a silent threat that stated if Envy did anything to mess up their newly found freedom he would make sure to deal with it in ANY way necessary.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Wrath, I have absolutely no interest in losing my new found freedom." Envy chuckled darkly as he continued on towards the dining hall.

There were three things that the half homunculus noticed after he had sat down with his breakfast in the dining hall. One, they were obviously trying to feed him some type of crunchy dog food with milk in it, two the sickeningly sweet sugary scent of maple syrup in the air from Gluttony's meal was enough to make Envy's stomach turn three times over, and three the other half homunculi were being awfully quiet and the looks in their eyes made one thing clear to Envy, they knew something that he didn't and it Pissed. Him. Off.

"Did you all die again or is the food really so horrible that it made you lose your abilities to speak?" Envy said, trying to provoke some information out of the other half homunculi. Being the last one to know something, the last one at anything drove his name to fit him perfectly, which often lead to outbursts and tantrums on his part.

Greed looked at Envy with a knowing sneer and folded his arms, leaning back in his seat and laying his feet on the table. "This is tearing you apart isn't it? The last one to know something? Oh Envy, Envy, Envy that name suits you perfectly. I have to say I'm a bit surprised that our new father didn't call upon you to meet him yet, knowing how you can get, but then again maybe he doesn't really care."

Envy's eyes widened and he scowled, knocking his cereal over and jumping to his feet. "What?! You all met that bastard before me?!" He looked around and to his dismay and anger all of his siblings nodded, even Sloth saw him first. SLOTH! He clenched his fists angrily and began punching the floor, creating a fairly large crater. "NO FAIR! I'M BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU AND HE CHOSE TO SEE YOU FIRST?! NO FAIR!" _**Crack**_ "NO FAIR!" _**Crack**_ "NO FAIR!" He reeled back to break through the floor even more, only to get his wrists grabbed, angrily he flashed a look at who had stopped his raging destruction. Izumi.

"Honestly if you're going to act like this then you need a babysitter more than Pride does." Izumi sighed and rubbed her forehead with her free hand before looking at the seething boy. "Envy I know you're a teenager but this is ridiculous."

Envy tried to pry free from Izumi's grasp only to receive a bone chilling warning glance from her. It took all of the sin's self control not to gulp at the icy glare he was getting, it was almost as terrifying as the gate itself! He would have to watch himself more around this one he thought in disgust of being apprehensive around a human, and a woman no less!

That shut him up, Izumi thought triumphantly. It was hard to hide her amusement at the glitter of what looked like fear showing faintly in the boy's eyes. Oh how she loved to put others in their place. "Now then" She started, releasing the grasp on his wrists. "I was coming here to ask if you were ready to see your new "parent" but from the looks of things you're more than ready and I'm sure he'll love to hear all about what you did to his floor."

Envy rubbed his wrist a bit. "It's about damn time. That bastard must have been afraid of me." He smirked and shrugged with his hands up a bit, completely composed. You wouldn't of even known that he threw a tantrum if it wasn't for the telltale crater in the floor. He stretched out his arms above his head and then pushed passed Izumi and headed towards...he stopped walking and looked at Izumi.

"So impatient that you start walking without even knowing where you're going. Follow me." Izumi chuckled and started walking in the other direction. The boy's impatience reminded her of her hard headed ex-student and the irony made her smirk. She looked back to see that Envy was following with narrowed eyes and shoulders moving along with his steps. The boy sure knew how to make the simple act of walking look dramatic she had to hand him that. Looking straight ahead again she walked through the hallways, making a few turns before making it to a large door and standing beside it. "Go on, and don't make a mess of things. I have enough to clean as it is."

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to be on my best behavior." Envy smirked, excitement and hatred glittering in eyes as he opened the large door and walked in.

The room was dark other than some torches that were on the walls. The design otherwise looked almost like that of a medieval king's room with a large table and old artifacts placed around the room. There was a chair that was faced away from him behind a desk and Envy couldn't help but roll his eyes at the cliché of the whole thing. Obviously the man that stayed here thought of himself highly.

"How nice of you to keep my door intact Envy."

The voice was all too familiar to Envy and when the man turned around in his chair Envy's eyes widened in shock before a wide grin crossed his face. Oh this was priceless...

Author's Notes: Anyone have any guesses to who Envy's new parent is? Anyone? Well you wont know for sure until you read the next chapter which I'm not going to post for a little while even though I have it done and by a little while I mean a week. Sooner if I get enough reviews! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 3: Father and Sickness

Hey everyone! I have to say I wasn't expecting people to actually read this much less ask for more! Thank you it's a great motivator. x3 Sorry I didn't update this weekly like I said I was going to but even if there might be a few week break between chapters I want you to know that I'm going to make sure this story is completed!

I am sorry though if my chapters don't come as quickly as you want them to, like all writers I get writers block sometimes and I do have other responsibilities as well as this. But that said I have made it my goal to finish this and in all honesty it's just getting started! So everyone you finally get to see who brought back the Homunculi!

_

"I can't believe this! Oh the IRONY! The cruel hilarious IRONY!" It took all of Envy's strength not to laugh between each word but the amusement was clear in his tone. Envy put one hand on his chest and shut his eyes, his laughter was as evil sounding as ever. The half homunculus opened his eyes and pulled his hand away from his chest quickly, moving his hands outward as he laughed and talked. "YOU of all of the people that could of brought me back! Oh this is too prec-i-ious." He hung his head and laughed out the word precious before standing up and pointing at the man seated before him. "You, ROY MUSTANG thought it was a good idea to bring ME back?! What kind of sick and twisted drugs are you on?! I guess killing Hughes didn't stop you that's for sure! This is priceless!" Envy couldn't stop from laughing and covered side of his face to try and contain it, eyes shut and smirking through his strangled laughter.

Roy chose to ignore the fact that the boy brought up his dear departed friend, and the anger he still felt towards Envy for being the one that pulled the trigger. But then again, that's all he did, he was following orders and any of the other homunculi might have been the one to take his life if it were not for Envy doing so. At this point Roy had come to the terms with the fact that Envy was just one of the puppets that had been raised to enjoy doing his job, and it was obvious Envy himself had regrets when he committed suicide. As much as he wanted to he couldn't hate the boy, it wasn't his choice to be a homunculus and he was merely raised in a way that suited his purpose, nothing more. Besides the boy's hotheadedness although more extreme in some ways reminded the former colonel of a certain short alchemist he had known.

Roy smirked to himself and shook his head."I see you're still the same loud and obnoxious brat you always were."

Envy stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes. How dare this washed up old military rat act as if he knew him! He knew absolutely nothing about him!

"Good it seems that quieted you down." Roy rested his chin on his hand and looked at the boy. "Now to answer your question, I wasn't going to bring you back at first. The thought of it hadn't even crossed my mind. It wasn't until a young friend of mine began having dreams involving the gate that the thought of bringing you back came to mind. It seemed that he had spent enough time within the gate that he learned that all of the homunculi could have a second chance. Apparently you all were forming souls before your destruction and by bringing you back you would be brought back with that soul intact. Now I wouldn't of agreed to bringing you back if it wasn't for the kindness of that specific friend of mine as well as the memory of what was realized before you ended your "life"."

Envy sat down and crossed his legs, leaning a bit and resting the side of his face on his hand. "Let me guess, it was the Fullmetal pipsqueak's brother wasn't it?" He then sneered and tilted his head slightly. "And enlighten me, what was it that you realized before I ended my so called life at the time? I'm curious." His voice was filled with amusement and belittling, something that sounded a bit like a tease and an "I can't believe you brought me back because of a brat" tone.

Roy studied the homunculus before shaking his head and looking down at some paperwork. "That I can't tell you. You're missing some of your memories and it would be harmful if I were to tell you it straight out, besides I think you can remember it yourself when you're ready to. For now try not to get into too much trouble and once you're more adjusted to your new life I'll be giving you assignments that will give back to the community instead of destroying it. After all I'm not going to have brought you back to life without you helping as much as possible. I still believe in the equivalent exchange after all."

"So you brought us back to be your slaves?" Envy growled, so much for that freedom he thought he would finally have.

Roy shook his head and looked at Envy. "No, I brought you back to have better lives. A little hard work is just what you'll need to at least try to atone for your, excuse the pun, sins and open up more knowledge for you. However if you do anything that will make you more of a hindrance you will be punished. I know it will be difficult for you at times to do right instead of wrong so your punishments wont be so severe at first, but in the case you step out of line too much I wont hesitate to imprison you, and if that doesn't help then I'm sure you can guess what comes next."

Envy understood the threat well, if he misbehaved too much he could be executed. He would have to keep himself under control and for times when he did do things wrong he would have to make sure to cover up his tracks well. He wasn't about to lose this life even if he was currently being kept on what seemed to him a short leash. He shrugged and faced his palms towards the air, shutting his eyes and tilting his head. "Oh you don't have to worry about that. I can behave to a certain degree."

"Is that so? Good, I hope you really can. It would make things a lot easier for everyone." Roy looked down at his papers and began writing again. "Now then as for your punishment for destroying the floor you are to help Izumi with whatever she says for you to. Knowing her it would probably be cleaning or something like that."

"Wonderful I get to be part of the cleaning crew. I'm more used to making messes but I'll see what I can do." The homunculus's tone was peppered with irritation and exasperation, he did not like the idea of helping anyone with anything, and knowing Izumi he wouldn't be able to get away with shoving dirt under the carpet. "Is that all, can I go now?"

The fire alchemist looked up from his paperwork to look at Envy, his facial expression filled with the seriousness it seemed to have been lacking throughout most of the conversation. "One more thing. I know how unstable you can be Envy and I know how difficult it must be with how you were raised before and how you're being raised now. If you ever need to talk to anyone then I suggest you either talk to me or Izumi, or any of the other workers here. Who knows, some therapy might do you some good. And if at any point I think you're a danger to yourself I will make sure to put you under constant supervision until it's sorted out, do I make myself clear?"

"Therapy, yippee." Envy stood up and stretched before turning away and walking towards the door. "I'll think about that." He opened the door and walked out it. "Never." And with that he closed the door and walked off, damn he had to piss now.

Mustang sighed and shook his head, shutting his eyes and resting his chin on his hands, fingers locked together. "I have a feeling this is going to be like a whole new war. You're playing with a wildfire Roy, hopefully you wont get burnt." He mumbled to himself.

* * * * *

"OUCH! DAMN IT!" Envy hissed as he pulled his hand away from the boiling water.

"Honestly Envy you have to pay attention when you're filling the bucket or you'll keep burning yourself." Izumi rolled her eyes, holding back a chuckle. "At this rate you'll never be able to start scrubbing the floor."

" _If that's the case then maybe I should just keep burning myself"_ Envy thought, he wouldn't really do it but he still hated the idea of scrubbing the floor like a maid or some housewife. He shuddered at the thought, this was definitely not helping his masculinity and the sooner he finished, the better.

He was halfway through scrubbing the floor and listing off every profanity he knew when he started feeling strange. He pondered it for a moment before shoving it away and continuing to scrub, although he was only able to push it away for about five more minutes before he paused.

Not hearing the sound of scrubbing anymore, Izumi looked up to see what the boy was up to. "Envy." No response. "Envy what are you doing?" Still no response. Izumi wondered if the boy was trying to get out of working but if that were the case wouldn't he have done this already? She got up and walked over to Envy, kneeling down to look at his face. Her eyes widened a bit at how pale he looked, and upon closer inspection she could see the boy looked completely exhausted. How long has it been since he slept? Has he even slept at all? Izumi had a feeling that the boy hadn't been getting his strength back as fast as the others and this confirmed it. The homunculi needed to sleep in order for their bodies to gain the energy needed to function properly, even more so for Envy considering his body was extremely weak when he was brought back.

He was barely conscious of the sound of someone calling his name, he felt so light headed and everything sounded so far away. He could only stay still while he felt someone feel his forehead and gently pick him up and start carrying him. Wait! Carry him?! No no no no NO! That was not okay! He snapped into consciousness and started squirming. "PUT ME DOWN!" He continued struggling.

Izumi sighed exasperatedly and looked down at the boy she was carrying. "Shut up and calm down you idiot, it's a miracle you're still alive right now! You haven't slept at all and that new body of yours needed it the moment you were brought back!" She flashed Envy a warning glare and started walking to his room as the sin continued to struggle.

Envy did not like this at all! He hated feeling helpless and he hated being carried! He was a man damn it, not a little kid! He continued struggling, using every ounce of his strength to do so, fading in and out of consciousness until he realized he was no longer being carried. He looked around a bit, he was in his bed, he looked over at the woman standing by his bedside and looking at him and scowled at her. "You shouldn't of carried me! I can do things for myself I'm not helpless!"

At the moment Izumi couldn't help but feel pity for the boy. She has met a lot of people and knew how to read their actions and his actions displayed insecurity and that of someone trained to take everything on by themselves no matter the outcome of the situation. He was ignorant and felt he couldn't trust anybody. What she saw right now was not just a rebellious teenager, but someone that lacked guidance and understanding of what true strength really is and what it really means to be alive. "Envy I know you're not helpless so stop with that right now. You're part human now Envy and humans need help sometimes, they can't do everything by themselves. Even as a full homunculus you needed help every now and then, didn't you?"

"Help?! I never needed help! I would never lower myself to depend on others like some filthy human!" He scowled.

"Envy you are human." Maybe she was wrong about the boy, maybe it was just arrogance and vanity after all.

Envy growled. "HUMAN?! I'M NOT HUMAN! YOU SAW WHAT I DID TO THE FLOOR! I'M NOT A HUMAN! I'M NOT EVEN A HOMUNCULUS NOW!"

"ENVY!" Izumi was beginning to lose her patience. "You're more human than you think and you need to learn to accept that!" She sighed and rubbed her forehead with one hand. "You obviously have a lot you need to come to terms with, maybe after a good sleep everything will be clearer to you."

Envy began to protest but was cut off by a slap to the face. His eyes widened a bit and he glared at Izumi.

"I've tried to be patient with you Envy but this is for your own good so don't try to argue. You need to sleep." She sighed and looked at Envy closely. "Why haven't you been sleeping? Are you having trouble adjusting? Is something bothering you?"

Envy rubbed his cheek, the slap hadn't been that hard but he wasn't expecting it at all. "Have you thought that maybe I can't sleep? Hah? Have you? I think there was a little defect with that stone used to bring me back because I lie awake trying to sleep without anything happening." He scowled. "If anything this is the fault of my oh so great creator!"

Izumi sighed, there was no use arguing with the boy. "If that's the case then I know just the remedy." Amusement glittered in her eyes. "Just shut your eyes Envy and I'll help you fall asleep." Her voice was soft and soothing.

Envy had wanted to argue but he just couldn't find the strength to and reluctantly laid down and shut his eyes, he didn't even have the strength to complain. Izumi gently put a hand on the boy's forehead and ever so gently rubbed it as she began to hum.

" _This is ridiculous"_ Envy thought. " _She's treating me like a child!"_ He was about to growl and tell her to stop treating him like a little kid but was interrupted by his consciousness fading in and out once more. He would hear the soft humming for a few moments before silence, this happened a few times before the silence finally stayed and he drifted off to sleep.

Izumi looked at the boy and smiled. He was finally sleeping, she kept her hand on his forehead for a few more moments before removing it and heading out of the room. She knew that when the boy woke up he should be at his full energy and when that happens...she could only imagine how much more of a handful he would be. But then again, now she had something over his head. If he got out of line too much, she could always tell everyone about how he fell asleep while being hummed to like a child. She smirked at this, oh how she loved to have the upper hand.

* * * * *  
"How is he?" Roy asked while looking through his paperwork. He had so much to do and sometimes it felt like he would never be able to finish it all.

"Sleeping like a baby." Izumi couldn't help the corner of her mouth going up in a smirk. If only Roy knew how true that really was. She was sure he would get a good laugh but she decided against telling him just yet, if she told him at all that is.  
"Well that's good news, when you told me about his condition I was beginning to wonder if he was purposely doing this to himself. I have had my doubts about bringing him back and it took a lot of debating before I finally decided to." Roy tapped his pen on the desk as he pondered whether it was a good idea to bring the jealous sin back to life or not. Yes it was a second chance but was it a chance he wanted? He couldn't of asked the boy his opinion before bringing him to life and now that it was done Roy couldn't help but feel a bit torn as to whether it was the right idea or not. He recalled his conversation with Alphonse about the younger brother's idea to give the homunculi a second chance.

" _Alphonse, you do realize how ridiculous this idea of yours sounds. Why would you want to bring back the ones that brought us so much grief? You know how many people were killed because of those things."_

" _ **But sir you can't blame the homunculi completely for all of that, they didn't have much of a choice. Don't you remember how they were being controlled? They were brought into existence just to follow their leader. They didn't have a choice from the start."**_ Alphonse plead to Roy for him to understand. He had felt strongly about this ever since he had dreams reminding him of the gate. The homunculi weren't just monsters they had souls!

 _"_ _That may be so but it doesn't change the destruction they caused. Who's to say that they wont go back to causing more issues for their own selfish gains. If we brought them back and gave them freedom they wouldn't have any idea what to do with it other than cause havoc for everyone. Besides I stand by what I say about them being killers, they did kill General Hughes after all."_ Roy had thought he had made a very good case for himself and for his reasonings and he made it completely clear where he stood on the matter. At least he thought he did, until a certain hot tempered blonde alchemist decided to input his thoughts.

" _ **As much as I hate the idea of bringing the homunculi back after everything they did Al has a point. They were only doing what they were raised and told to do. That's all they knew how to do, I'm sure if they were brought back under different guidance they would have some chance of being better. And if not it wont be hard to deal with them considering they would be part human then."**_ Edward wasn't too pleased with the idea but he had gotten in enough of an argument with his brother about this when he found out what the younger Elric was planning. In the end Al had made a convincing argument, there had to be a reason he was having so many dreams about the gate and if bringing those homunculi back was the only thing to help stop Al's restless nights then so be it.

Roy had to admit that the brothers had a point but he couldn't forgive the sins for taking away his dear friend. Especially in such a cold hearted manner by imitating his own wife. " _None of this changes the fact that they were the reason for Hughe's death and I don't want to hear anything else on this matter. My decision is final, they will not be given a second chance."_ He hoped that this would get through to them, Maes Hughes was a friend to the Elric brothers as well.

Edward looked down at the floor. _**"Your argument doesn't seem very valid General. You keep saying how the homunculi killed so many innocent people and they don't deserve a second chance."**_ The blonde alchemist clenched his fists and looked at Roy with a determined fire in his eyes. " _ **What about YOUR second chance huh?! What about Ishval! You were a dog of the military and killed whoever you were told to because it was your job! Well that was their reason for their existence!"**_ He threw his hand out to the side in a fist as if punching an invisible wall. _**"If this is your way of thinking then how can you say you even have the right to be a General! You killed a bunch of people, even innocent children in that war!"  
**_ Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had regretted ever having took part in that war from the beginning and now this kid was just going to throw it back at him to prove a point?! " _That was completely different! I regretted it, I hated taking the lives of the innocent! Those homunculi, that Envy, had enjoyed killing others like it was the most pleasurable thing in the world!"_ He stood up from behind his desk and glared at Fullmetal, he had gone way too far this time.

 _ **"That's not true."**_ Alphonse's voice was calm and even though it was small it sounded very mature for his age. _**"Envy DID regret how things were. You learned yourself it was jealousy that drove him to hate humans. Humans were able to get up despite being knocked down so much and always helped each other out while the homunculi were never able to express true care for one another. We were taught that the homunculus were monsters that didn't have feelings but we were wrong. Envy proved it when he ended his life, and not only did he end his life but I know you could hear the regret in his voice. When Ed told me about it I could see it in his eyes that it was a hard thing to watch. He also proved that he was more than just a homunculus, he did have feelings. Don't you remember the tears that he shed before he died? Those weren't fake General, those were the tears of someone who wished things could have been different. Please Mustang, sir, give them a chance, they deserve the right to live as more than puppets. We could help teach them and give them better lives, besides brother and I have some responsibility towards them as well, our father indirectly created them when he created the first homunculus."**_

Roy had hated to admit it but the young boy had some good points. In the end he decided to go along with it and give the homunculi another chance. He had a feeling the Elric brothers would figure out how to do it on their own anyway and this way the homunculi could be properly supervised. Not only that but the younger boy's words had managed to tug on the heartstrings, even Roy's battle hardened self couldn't help but fall prey to the sincerity and kindness in the boy's words.

"I don't think he would do something like that on purpose." Izumi's words snapped Roy back into the present. "The boy is stubborn and even said that you probably somehow caused a defect in him and that's the reason he couldn't sleep. I have a feeling he wouldn't of said something that made him seem broken and helpless unless he really believed it, and even then I found it shocking that he did." Izumi pondered this for a moment before speaking again. "I think it's safe to say that this was an issue with adjustment and nothing too concerning at the moment."

The fire alchemist shut his eyes in thought. "You're right that is a bit shocking for him to say, unless he was joking or using it to make it sound like I failed. Which wouldn't surprise me with how highly he thinks of himself or at least tries to think of himself." He opened his eyes and looked at Izumi. "Thank you for the report Izumi, if that's all you are dismissed." He paused before speaking again. "And one more thing, I told Envy that if he ever needed to speak with someone then he could go to any of the workers, if by the very little chance he does feel the need to open up I wouldn't be surprised if he chose you over me."

Izumi shut her eyes and nodded. "He'll open up to me one day I know it. He just needs to be thrown in the right direction, and I have a great arm." She chuckled to herself before opening her eyes and looking at the General. "If he wants to open up to me he's free to do so." She nodded before leaving the room and shutting the door, she sounded confident back there but she wasn't so sure. She didn't want to push the boy too hard and cause him to become even more distant than he already is. He needed time and she would give it to him, she wasn't sure if he really would open up to her on his own, but if something were to happen then she would make sure that he did open up to her. She had ways of getting people to talk. But for now she decided it was best to just let him get used to things, no need to stir up any hostility just yet.

Well was anyone surprised at who their new parent is? Did anyone guess it? Well the story is just getting started everyone and there's so much more to come and more surprises and strangeness awaits you! I have to say that this has been fun for me so far! Also if I had any spelling mistakes or anything like that. I'm feeling really sick right now, I have a really bad cold so my mind is a bit foggy right now so again I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. I love you all! (By the way me being sick doesn't have anything to do with the title, it was just a coincidence that I got sick before posting this) 


	5. A letter to the readers!

First I want to thank all of my readers for sticking with me to this point, I also want to thank everyone that reviewed because I really appreciate it. The reviews really motivate me to continue with this fanfiction. I'm letting you know that this isn't me saying the fanfiction is over with because it definitely isn't, it just started. However I'm letting all of you know that since a little while before my last post I've been really sick and just not myself so it's going to be a bit of a delay between chapters. I know at the beginning I said I would probably get them out weekly but right now I'm not able to do that but I'm sure I'll be able to get another chapter in within the next two weeks and I'm very sorry for the delays I've had. But I am sticking with this story and the promise to continue it so please bear with me everyone if you can!

Also to clear something up since I haven't said I don't own the series or characters or anything like that etc. I'm going to just say that now in case I forget to once again in the future. I don't take any credit for the characters or creation of fullmetal alchemist, as the site suggests this is a fanfic and I don't want any money made from it. I really love the fullmetal alchemist series and I wish I could properly thank the creators of it for bringing such an amazing show (and manga which I haven't read) to us anime fans! I think I speak for all fan writers that when we write these things they are just our ways of showing how much we love anime and how glad we are that it has become a part of our lives. Personally I've learned a lot of things from anime, even morals and a more open way of thinking. I know that this is a strange thing to put in here but I feel like it's the right thing to do, after all I really feel like anime has open new doorways of imagination and how to write stories and things of that nature and I'm thankful for it. (Also since this is November while I'm typing this up I think it makes sense that I'm thanking everyone)

I also want to thank all of the fanfic writers out there! I've read so many wonderful fanfics and they've helped me learn how to write better and what types of things people like to read! Of course I do write these for fun and I don't really plan on writing anything just to please the readers. Don't get me wrong I love the fact that people even read this and what I'm trying to say is that even though I value your input and it may help me get new ideas, I don't plan on writing things just for the fans because if I do that I feel like I'll get writers block a lot more and it will become more of a chore than fun. I do write things with the fans in mind and I try my best to make it neat and plausible because I don't want to disappoint anyone and I feel like I want to put out the very best I can. However as I said I feel like having fun with it and being "selfish" in the sense that I think more about how I want the story to be than how the fans may want the story to be, is the best way for me to make the story the best it can be, it keeps my mindset hooked to the story to be able to have fun with it. I just hope that this doesn't offend anyone and that it makes sense because I tend to be horrible with expressing things.

Now then away from all of that serious stuff I want to say that I'm surprised that people were interested in the whole Roy Mustang being the father thing. And I was worried people wouldn't like the fact that I used him but from the reviews it seems like people find the whole idea interesting when to be honest I thought maybe it would be a bore to others. Also there is something I would like to ask everyone for their opinion on. I know I said that I would write the story with my own fun in mind but I thought of something else that could be added and I want to know if you would like it or not. I was thinking of making special "bonus chapters" that aren't exactly connected to the main story, something like fillers but give some insight on other characters from the series during the main story. I thought about it and I thought it would be fun to write about the other characters in their own chapters every now and then. Something to tide others over if I was having writers block or just to mix it up a little bit. So I would really appreciate your input on this! (I was given this idea from one of the reviewers for the fourth chapter who said they would like to see more about how the other homunculi are coping with things. At first I was thinking it wouldn't go well with the fact the story is supposed to be based mainly on Envy, but more thinking made me wonder if I did bonus chapters just for them if it would turn out well and entertain the readers as much as the main story)

Wow sorry for all of this long and probably boring to read stuff but I wanted to update the readers and thank you for reading all the way through this if you did. And if you skipped some stuff, I wouldn't blame you at all. And if any of the viewers out there are sick I want you to know that I hope you get better! I know it's around the time that people tend to get sick and I know how horrible it can be so this is a get well soon post just for all of you that have either gotten sick or have been through some rough times!


	6. Chapter 4: Dreams and a Bird's Eye

_Hey everyone! I'm feeling better now but gah the holidays are just around the corner. Sorry for the late post but this one's longer than the other ones so I hope it makes it a little bit better, a tiny bit maybe? Hopefully?_

 _Envy: Get on with it already._

 _Right...umm so like I said the chapters might have a bit more of a delay from now on BUT they will continue! And I was thinking if you all want some entertainment in between chapters and if you're into this sort of thing, maybe you could post reviews asking any of the characters in the story questions and I could have them answer! You don't have to, this was just an idea in case you wanted a bit more of a...umm...darn it what's the saying...more of a interactive experience._

 _So without further ado, other than a thank you, I present you chapter four!_

 _"Envy"_

The voice was so far away, the homunculus couldn't make out where it was coming from and for some reason it was almost painful to hear. He looked around, he was surrounded by complete darkness and he felt that he had to get out of it. His footsteps echoed and Envy deduced that he was in a cave or tunnel of some sort.

 _"Envy!"_

Envy stopped in his tracks, the voice sounded so much clearer now and the desperation was prominent in it. He wanted to call out to the voice to find where it was coming from but no matter how much he strained, he couldn't get a sound out, not even a growl of frustration. Damn it where the hell was he?! And where and who was that voice coming from?!

 _"ENVY! HURRY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"_

The voice was really beginning to unsettle Envy and he looked around the darkness wildly, although his efforts seemed to be in vain for not a single thing could be seen in this emptiness. Envy desperately began to feel around the walls of his enclosure, looking for some sign, some way out. He heard the howling of wind rushing through his small domain and paused. Wind? If there was wind in here it had to be coming from somewhere, that had to be his ticket out! He moved in the direction he felt the wind coming from, only to be met by another wall that had a few cracks in it. How had such a strong wind come from such small cracks? Envy pondered this for a moment before he began pushing on the wall, sweat beading down the side of his face and his eyes narrowed in concentration as the wall began to crack more.

 _"ENVY, DON'T FORGET!"  
_  
The urgency in the tone shook Envy to his core. Don't forget? Don't forget what?! He pressed harder on the wall, a strange feeling of anxiety beginning to prickle at him.

 _"Are you ready to face it Envy?"_

Face what?! This whole ordeal was driving Envy mad and he pushed harder, light beginning to show through the cracks. Not much more pushing and he would be out of this hellish chamber!

 _"Are you ready to face your_ ** _BREAKFAST!"_**

Envy paused. " _What the hell? Face my breakfast? What kind of twisted joke is this? Oh hell with it I'm out of here."_ He didn't care if the voice wasn't making any sense, he still wanted out of this place and out he would get! He pushed harder on the wall, it was cracking more and more and he felt he was so close to freedom that he could smell it! Freedom smelled a lot like brown sugar.

 _"Envy hurry up before it's too late!_ ** _YOUR BREAKFAST IS GOING TO GET COLD!_** _"_

Envy's eyes shot open and he found himself in a mess of blankets tangled around him. He growled and squirmed around, trying to get the blankets off of him, finally with a lot of twisting and turning he was able to get his head out from under the blankets. Only to roll off the bed completely and hit the floor with a painful thud. He rubbed his head, pausing only when he noticed the sounds of someone laughing. No, not laughing, the sound of someone trying their hardest not to laugh while small sounds that sounded almost like grunts and fast hissy breathing. He narrowed his eyes and looked at where the annoying sound was coming from and suppressed a groan to see Izumi standing in his room, looking at him with her hand covering her mouth and her other hand holding a tray with oatmeal, orange juice and toast on it.

"Well good morning to you Envy. You sure know how to wake up." Izumi said with laughter in her voice after removing her hand. She watched with amusement as Envy began trying to remove himself from the ever tangling blankets, after flashing her a glare of course. "Do you need help Envy?" She asked, her voice and eyes filled with amusement as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"Help? Of course I don't need help!" Envy hissed in annoyance. He had started an entire war and killed countless innocent and not so innocent people. He was pretty sure he could handle a few troublesome rags. Briefly he thought about shape shifting into something smaller like a snake that could just slither out of the blankets, but he quickly dismissed the thought when the idea that he could get suffocated entered his mind. No he would have to do this the hard way, in his current form. He would destroy the damn blankets if he really wanted to but something told him that Izumi wouldn't take very kindly to that and he didn't want to have to start cleaning again. After some effort he managed to stand up, completely wrapped up by the blankets other than his head like a human cocoon. He quickly realized he had even less control to get out this way, a bit too late when he squirmed and fell over, his ears growing hot with embarrassment at the sound of Izumi laughing even louder than before at his failed efforts.

"I can see that you're having fun, but you should get out of there soon before your breakfast gets cold." Izumi laughed, smirking at the boy. She wasn't entirely keen on the idea of bringing the boy breakfast in bed but she didn't want to push him too much if his strength wasn't back to normal yet, but this show was worth every second.

Envy scowled and shifted his body, twisting and turning and pressing his knee against the blanket, managing to stretch it just enough to move his arm and slide it out near his head. He pushed his hand down and managed to get his other hand loose within the blanket before using the other hand to help him stretch the hole that his head went out of before he finally pushed himself out from his entanglement.

"Congratulations it's a boygirl!" Izumi laughed as she brought the tray of food over to the bed and set it down. "I have to say that was one of the most grueling labors I've ever witnessed and from a blanket at that!"

"Oh you're hilarious. Who writes your material? A dead guy?" Envy rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. This was definitely not a good way for his morning to start. He looked over at the bubbling goop in his bowl and gagged internally. The smell of brown sugar emanating from it was almost overpowering. Almost immediately he had decided he wouldn't like anything sweet the moment he first smelled the maple syrup in the dining room. Sugar was definitely not something he would enjoy consuming, to him it seemed to smell almost toxic. Hesitantly he stuck his spoon in the gloppy substance and began eating it. He wasn't a fan of it but at least it wasn't making him gag and he wouldn't have to hear a bunch of shit from Izumi about needing to eat.

Izumi watched the half homunculus eat for a few moments before speaking. "Well it seems you have an appetite, that's promising. You seem to be adjusting much better after that sleep, despite the way you woke up." Amusement glittered in her eyes as she mentioned the sin's earlier fight with the blankets.

Envy decided to ignore Izumi for the time being as he continued eating, he wasn't about to add more issues to an already chaotic morning. Instead Envy took the moment to recollect the contents of his dream. This was the first dream he had ever had and it was so vivid and slightly unsettling to him. He picked up the cup of juice and gulped it down quickly before setting it down, still lost in thought. Why would he dream something like that? He had thought dreams were supposed to be random junk that the brain formed together as an imagination release. If that were really the case then wouldn't he dream about something more personality appropriate? Like killing everyone in sight and proving his hatred toward humans? He shrugged to himself and studied the toast, he was probably thinking too much into things. After all it was his first dream and he knew that they could be random. He had learned this when he had studied up on them thinking that he could somehow manipulate dreams for his own sadistic purposes. This is stupid, why was he thinking into this so much? It was just some random pictures and movies that played in his brain while he was sleeping because of his neurons having a party or something like that.

"Envy are you trying to eat your toast with your mind? I know homunculi can do a lot of things but I don't think that is one of them."

Envy snapped his head towards Izumi, finally conscious of his surroundings once more. He had forgotten that she was still in the room his alertness had definitely taken a hit when he was brought back. Maybe it was just because he was still adjusting, he could probably blame a lot of things on adjustment, even that trippy dream he had.

"Well aren't you the comedian this morning. Well as funny as your little remarks are I think I'll pass on hearing anymore of them." He shut his eyes and held out one of his hands near the side of his head moving it in a circular motion before letting it rest palm up in the air. The whole act looked quite flamboyant to say the least. "After all I have better things to do with my time."

"Oh? And what is it that you have to do? You haven't done much of anything since you were brought to life. Do you even have any idea of what to do?"

The half homunculus's eyes shot open and narrowed, his expression changed into a scowl. "I have plenty of things that I could be doing right now." Each one of his words seemed to be forced, the beginning of each word being spat out with more emphasis than the rest. His expression lightened up as he folded his arms and shut his eyes. "In fact I was planning on going for a walk through town."

"A walk through town?" Izumi's voice became somewhat cheery. "Why that's a wonderful idea, and while you're out walking you can pick up some things at the store for me." She promptly pulled out a shopping list and brought it over to Envy, practically forcing it into the taken aback Sin's hand. She wasn't exactly fond of the idea of the boy walking through town with nothing to do. If he was busy then maybe he wouldn't be able to cause as much chaos. "And if you don't get everything exactly right on that list I'll send you back as many times as it takes for you to get everything."

Envy looked down at the decidedly extensive list before looking back at Izumi. "This has to be some type of joke." His voice was filled with amusement and disbelief. First cleaning and then shopping, she really was trying to turn him into a maid!

"No it's not." Izumi shook her head, her voice back to its normal stern self."I know you don't have any idea of what to do to keep yourself occupied while you're on that walk of yours and I also know what you're capable of doing. It's too soon for me to be able to trust you to behave and you haven't shown that you're mature enough to. At least if you have something to do you wont have as much time to cause chaos."

A scowl crossed Envy's face before his expression changed to that of an amused smirk. "And who's to say that I wont misbehave before or after I finish with this list of yours?" He shut his eyes and shrugged. "Nothing will be stopping me then." Envy continued smirking, he knew that there was nothing that the washed up old nurse could do to keep a constant eye on him. Even if she decided to send someone to babysit him, he knew that he could always escape.

"Oh I know that a simple shopping trip isn't going to be enough to keep you from misbehaving which is why I'm having someone that was already planning to go to town to go with you and keep you in line. From what I've heard in the past it seems you two have worked together and she's able to keep you in check." Izumi folded her arms and did her best not to laugh as she watched Envy's expression change from an arrogant smirk to slightly unsettled.

Lust?! Envy was expecting Izumi to send Wrath with him or Greed even. He knew he could easily get away from them, but Lust?! He had no hope of escaping Lust, she knew him and his escape methods too well. He had to figure out how to get out of this and quick! The sound of Lust's voice shook Envy back into reality, he didn't realize he was thinking for so long and looked over to see Izumi speaking with Lust. Damn it!

"I can't believe you went through with this, General. I mean no disrespect sir but you are the one that desperately wanted to destroy Envy and the other homunculi, so why would you go through with bringing them back?" No matter how many times the blonde lieutenant went over it she couldn't find a reasonable explanation for her close friend and superior's actions.

"I understand your concerns lieutenant Hawkeye but you don't have to worry. The homunculi are being kept under close observation and aren't homunculi in the true sense anymore. When they were brought back they were brought to life, they contain both a philosopher's stone within them as well as a human heart." Roy turned away from the window and walked back over to his desk, noting the shocked look in his close friend's eyes as he sat down. He hadn't planned for her to find out about the homunculi just yet, not until his plans were in action but of course it was always hard to hide things from the sharp eyed lieutenant.

"You mean they're part human now?" Riza's eyes were wide in shock. How could this happen? Even with the philosopher's stone there's no way to turn something into a human, at least not without a large amount of them. Had he gone through all of the trouble to create philosopher's stones all in order to bring back a bunch of murderers?! In order to make a philosopher's stone there has to be a great deal of deaths involved, for the main ingredient is and will always be, human lives.

As if reading the lieutenant's mind Roy spoke. "Yes they are part human now lieutenant, however I didn't use the philosopher's stone to turn them into humans. I was surprised myself when I found out that they were gaining human traits from within the dark confines of the gate. If it wasn't for the vivid dreams of the younger Elric brother I wouldn't of even considered bringing back those monsters."

"Then why did you bring them back? I know you and I know how much you despise the homunculi for all of the trouble they caused. The Roy Mustang I know would never bring back killers like that just because of a few dreams. This is insane General, after all they did and after all of the trouble it took to get rid of them, you decide to bring them back?"

Roy sighed and hunched forward a bit, clasping his fingers together under his chin, a serious look in his eyes. "Yes I know that this is out of character and I'm aware of how much I despised them and still have some grudges against them. However it was brought to my attention that they were dogs of their own type of military. They were forced into existence to be slaves to someone, they may have enjoyed what they were doing but that's because they didn't know how else to feel. They were raised to be monsters and fought loyally for their master, aside from Greed who tried to find his own way. In a way we were just like them when we fought the war in Ishval. The only difference is we had grown up with experiences outside of war."

Riza had to admit, what the General was saying was making sense but she had her doubts that he was doing this out of the kindness in his heart. She knew that he would have to raise the sins in order for them to behave properly and she also knew that this would be a lot of trouble for him to go through just for morality sake. If the new Fuhrer found out that he used human transmutation to bring back these creatures he would most definitely be revoked of his credentials and possibly executed for his crimes. Roy was taking a huge risk at losing everything he had worked so hard to achieve, he was putting his promise to Hughes to become Fuhrer on the line for this. There had to be something more to this, and Riza was apprehensive about what it might be.

"What are you planning to do with them General? You're risking everything right now and I want to know why. I can't forget how hateful and cruel you were towards Envy when you tried to kill him, the look on your face was that of pure hatred and anger. If you brought them back to torture them I will not stand for it General. Homunculi or not they still have human in them and they showed that they had feelings. I wont stand for any selfish reasons." Riza stated, her eyes and voice portraying nothing short of total seriousness.

Roy shut his eyes for a few moments. "I'll admit that I was consumed by hatred and the need for revenge at the time and I regret it deeply." He slowly opened his eyes and continued after a brief pause. "I refuse to allow myself to sink that low ever again. I was weak and angry and if it wasn't for you and Fullmetal I don't think I would have been able to wake up from it. With that said you're right, I am taking a huge risk and I do have plans for the homunculi. As of now I'm waiting for them to be more adjusted to their new lives before I send them on any of the missions I have in store for them." He shut his eyes and held up a hand as Riza opened her mouth to say something. "What I have in store for them is something I'm going to be keeping to myself and Izumi for the time being until I work out the kinks. As of now I don't want you involved until everything is more stable and the homunculi learn more about how to properly behave." He put his hand down and opened his eyes before getting up and going over to Riza, stopping in front of her and looking her in the eyes. "I know you always worry about me and I wish you wouldn't but I have things under control right now. I'm not doing this alone and it was Fullmetal's as well as Alphonse's idea for me to bring them back. This is all for a good cause, you'll see, and if things get out of hand I know you'll help snap me back into my senses and keep me on my feet." Roy smiled.

"That would imply you had any sense to begin with, General." Riza responded with a raised brow and smirk before turning and heading out. "You better know what you're doing Roy or I'll make sure to do more than knock some sense into you." She walked out of the room and shut the door, she knew she couldn't argue with the General when he was so dead set on something and she did trust him. She just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid or let his emotions get the better of him again.

Sorry if this wasn't the most entertaining chapter but they'll get better ;o;


	7. The reason there are duplicate chapters

Hey everyone! I've been getting information that the latest chapter I posted came up twice, unfortunately there's nothing I can do about that. What happened was that I posted the chapter but then realized I forgot something so I deleted it and reposted it when I added what was meant to be added. It seems like it's still showing up for everyone else though as having two of the same chapter but it's not showing up for me when I go under edit the chapter so I can't do anything about it. I just wanted to let everyone know why this happened and I'm sorry that I can't do anything about it.

And HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! x3


	8. Update! This story is still active!

Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't updated the story in a while. A lot has been going on in my life, but I do plan to continue this story. I'm not sure how long it's going to take for the next chapter to come out, but as long as nothing drastic happens I will finish this story. Sorry I know how frustrating it can be when you're reading a story and then it doesn't continue for a while. I'm working on it, and if I can't think of anything then I will try to post a bonus chapter that isn't directly related to the story or is about one of the other characters.

-DarkLustyHumor


	9. Important Update! Story not dead!

Umm..hey everyone, Dark here. It's been a long time I know. I said I would start the story back up some time back but a lot of things kept happening. But I just want to let you all know...it's not done, right now I've decided I'm going to do my best to try and get some more chapters out.

I'll be honest though, my writing style may have dropped quite a bit since it's been so long, but I will try my best. And hopefully I'll be able to at least finish this story. No doubt this will take some time, I have to try and get my mindset in the right place. But I do plan on getting a chapter out soon, maybe by next month. If not, it would be at the end of next month.

I'm sorry that this has been taking so long. I really need to get my act together, I honestly thought people had forgotten about this story...but I guess I was wrong. So I'll keep at it, and hopefully it wont disappoint anyone. I'll see you with the next update, bye for now.

-Dark


End file.
